Change of Heart
by Miko Koizuma
Summary: Ichigo is inbetween adventures oh so he thought. Chad was just his quiet self. Keigo being the hyper person he is excited when a new girl shows up at school! Rated T for mild language and fluff may change later. im sorry i suck a writing summaries...
1. Oh Why Hello!

Chapter one- New in Town

It was a late Thursday morning when fifteen year old Ichigo walked  
into his first class of the day. He had just finished cleaning up some  
hollow scum and was going to school. He decided to flash there so he  
wouldn't be tardy. As soon as he walked into the classroom the bell  
rang and with a grin on his face he took a seat. The door opened with  
a sharp crack as it hit the wall. In walked the teacher with a random  
girl walking behind her.

"Class today we have a new student. Her name is Michiko Hisakawa.  
Michiko would you like to introduce yourself?"

As the girl said a few things about herself Ichigo finally started to  
notice something odd about her. She had...... an aura about her that  
made one want to look at her and be her friend. Also she was extremely  
pretty he observed. When he turned to poke some fun at Keigo Asano,  
his girl obsessed friend, he saw that he wasn't currently drooling  
over the new girl like all the other guys in his class. He was  
actually glaring at her like she as the plague.

"Dude what's up with you? Do you know her?"

"Huh? Wait what? No I don't know her she's just… different."

"Oh well stop glaring at her you're going to freak her out."

Keigo stopped glaring and altogether stopped looking at her.  
Throughout the rest of the day Ichigo saw her and whenever Keigo was  
near he would turn around and walk the other way or just stop talking  
and shun her. A couple if times she talked to Ichigo and his friends to  
ask where her next class was or where things were around town. Even  
from the few times he had talked to her he had learned a few things  
about her

1. She was an orphan that lived by herself and her family used to own  
the old mansion on the hill.  
2. She was shy and cautious like she didn't want someone to find out a  
secret about her  
3. She had a nickname and everyone called her Miko which Ichi didn't  
really understand but did it to make her feel comfortable.

After school when everyone was walking home Ichi felt his shinigami  
badge buzzing and flipping out in his back pocket.

"There's a hollow nearby!" He thought to himself.

He bid farewell to his friends and hurried somewhere where he could  
discretely get out of his body to go kick some hollow ass. By the time  
he had gotten half way there the hollows presence disappeared.  
Wondering if some other soul reaper had shown up and took out the  
hollow he went the rest of the way to the place where the presence  
could be barely felt.

When he got there, there was no trace left from the owner of the  
strange spirit pressure. It felt like mix between a shinigamis and  
something else. Not a hollows or plus, more like a Vizard or Arrancar.  
A mix.

"Hmmmmm I'll have to remember to tell this to Rukia. It's so weird."

On the way back to his body he glanced down an alley and saw Miko  
walking towards him. As he passed he saw her look up quickly and look  
deeply into his eyes. With fear he could feel his eyes widen.

"Can she see me?!?" he wondered. Then suddenly she looked back down  
shaking her head as if scolding herself for being so silly. Ichi  
continued on his way still disturbed by the way her eyes had looked.  
They weren't the soft, shy, light blue they had been at school. Now  
they were dark sharp and piercing like a feral dog or wolf. They  
looked like she had been hunting and sated her fill of violence. Who  
was this person and why was she here in Karakura Town?!

--------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later everyone at the school started to except Miko as a  
student and a friend. She was very athletic and intelligent and was  
quickly making her way to the top of the student grade list. Whenever  
people had plans they would invite her and sometimes she would go but  
sometimes decline. She was never tardy and always did her work. She  
was polite and spoke with a lightness that reminded Ichi of royal.  
Many people were making plans seeing as winter break was quickly  
approaching.

"Hey Ichigo! Long time no see."

Ichigo turned to see a short figure with black hair and bright eyes  
come up to greet him.

"Rukia! What are you doing here?"

"Why do you think you big dummy? I'm here because something funny has  
been going on with the spiritual pressure in the world of the living.  
Three weeks ago there was a massive influx in the pressure but it  
isn't one anyone was familiar with so someone was sent to check it  
out. Since then there have been a few other increases by two beings  
that have similar spirit particles by by the time we get there no one  
is around and the particles have faded so no one can trace them."

"Yeah that is odd. I've noticed too that the hollow count has been  
down but more major upsets have occurred. By the time I get there  
there aren't any hollows or people around."

"well that's why we're here."

"We?"

"Renji and Captain Hitsuguya are also here. They were sent because  
they don't want another incident like that Arrancar invasion. Also if  
our calculations are correct the two powers when put together is  
stronger than a captain so we are just taking precautions in case  
things get out of hand. Back up is on standby in case it's worse then  
we thought"

So things were that bad. Class continued and Rukia continued to fill  
him in on the details that he hadn't known. Apparently a faithful  
contact hadn't reported in for a couple of years and was presumed  
dead. Three weeks ago a communication had come in from an unknown  
source stating a abrupt change in movement which oddly occurred around  
the same time as the influx. Something funky was going on and Ichigo  
was going to get to the bottom of this.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Keigo was in love. You could see it in his eyes. The love of his life  
had come to Karakura High School.

"Rukia!"

"Hey keigo" then after the greeting turned to continue talking to  
Ichigo. Feeling sorta letdown Keigo turned away from the two to look  
back up front.

"Hey Keigo who is that?" came a whispered voice from his left.

"Oh that's Rukia. She goes to school here she just misses sometimes  
but she always makes it back."

"Ahhhhh." Then Miko looked back down at her work and continued to  
trudge her way through the muck and mess of the assignment. Keigo  
continued to watch as a long veil of dark, silky, black hair fell down  
across her face.

When she first came to Karakura Town Keigo had been unhappy that yet  
another student had come to disturb the inner peace of his friends.  
Well at least what was left of them he thought. Ever since Rukia had  
shown up slowly the people he had been super close to had faded from  
him. He didn't blame Rukia though. It wasn't her fault that she was so  
insanely pretty and funny. Just thinking of her made his heart melt.

After a few weeks of getting to know Miko he saw how beautiful she  
really was, not just physically but emotionally and mentally. Her hair  
was long falling well below her waist. Standing at about five foot  
nines inches she was definitely one of the taller people in the class.  
Her legs were pale just like her face and they looked like they went  
on for miles. She wore the standard high school uniform with the  
jacket always zipped up. In fact in the three weeks she had been here  
no one had ever seen her in a t-shirt. Other than that she had a  
beautiful mind as she had demonstrated her skills not only  
intellectually but artistically. She was always kind never showing  
anger. It was sometimes irritating yet soothing and it made Keigo  
jealous that he couldn't be like that yet he always wanted to be  
around her. She was almost… like a sister.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo jumped from his seat with a start. There's a hollow… or that  
person that was causing the influx in pressure.

"I got to go to the bathroom!" Ichigo yelled as he ran out the door.

Dropping his body off at the bathroom Ichigo flashed himself to the  
spot where the pressure could be felt. When he got there he couldn't  
believe his eyes. Standing before him was the new chick, Miko.  
Standing there with an evil grin on her face and dark black hair  
blowing in the wind she looked like a demon dressed in all black.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Without even thinking Ichigo charged her hoping to defeat her, to  
force an answer out of her. She swiftly dodged him.

"Damn! She's fast!"

Before he realized what had happened she vaporized from thin air and  
appeared behind his back.

"Hehehe" she giggled manically. What the hell was she?! Before Ichigo  
could do anything she used her first two fingers to jab him at the  
base of his neck. Instantly he passed out.

"Nighty night." she grinned as Ichigo fell to the ground.


	2. Oh this again

Chapter 2

Ichigo was being shaken awake. He didn't hurt he just felt…disoriented  
and tingly.

"What the hell happened?" Ichigo said groggily. As he woke up he  
recognized the interior of his room.

"You tell us," a voice sneered, "we were the ones that found you  
passed out on the ground. There wasn't even a trace of the person or  
thing that left you there. Are you becoming so weak that killing one  
hollow makes you so tired?"

Ichigo sat up at the last comment to see who's head he was going to  
have to bash in to see his hotheaded moronic blazin red headed friend  
Renji.

"Hey Renji. You know just for the record you can kiss my ass."

"Ahhhh the joy of being friends."

"Will you two just please get along for two seconds. We need to get to  
the bottom of this before someone gets killed."

Ichigo turned his head to see a short kid leaning coolly in the doorway  
of the room. With his white hair and twitchy right eye, Toshiro  
Hitsuguya was obviously annoyed at the argument Renji and Ichigo were  
having. The captain of he tenth division had unwilling been commanded  
to come to the world of the living to take care of some disturbance in  
the spiritual pressure.

"Now Ichigo do you remember anything that happened to you earlier?  
That fact that we found you incapacitated means either you are  
seriously weak or you were ambushed."

"I was ambushed and yeah I remember who it was. If was that damn lying  
new girl, Miko. "

"No that can't be. I had lunch with her this morning and she's super  
nice. I just can't see her acting like that."

Everyone gaped at Rukia. She couldn't be serious. Maybe she was  
delusional but she had to see Ichigo laying in front of her.

"Rukia, can you not see Ichigo laying here. That girl is the one that  
did this to him."

"Well I'm going to only believe you when we talk to her herself."

"Fat chance at that happening. She has probably already left the city  
if not the country. So the next time any of us see her we have to kill  
her."

"Renji don't be so rash. Killing her is not the answer. First we need  
to interrogate her and find out why she is causing all of this. Then  
she can be executed."

"Whatever. How did you find my body?"

"Do you always ask such stupid questions? I know where you leave your  
body. After all I am the one that helped you for three months. The  
bathroom was the obvious place. Oh and by the way schools over."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Rukia. I kinda figured t out fron  
the fact that it is dark outside."

"Right sure. Ichigo you and Rukia need to go to school tomorrow and  
interrogate Miko if she is there. If not then we need to start  
seaeching for her right away." said Hitsuguya sternly. And with that  
the group split up with Renji off to Urahara's shop, Hitsuguya to  
sleep on Orihime's roof, and Rukia to his sisters room to get some  
shut eye.

-

Ichigo and Rukia decided that they would head to school earlier than  
usual to see if they could catch Miko. When they showed up no one was  
in sight. They waited for twenty minutes before they saw someone walk  
around the corner. Preparing to ambush them they were surprised that  
Keigo had come to school so early.

"Hey guys!" Keigo looked up surprised,"What are you doing here so  
early?"

"Oh what? Nothing!" both of the surprised figures exclaimed, " What  
are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm just waiting for Miko to show up. She's really nice you know?  
Ever since she got here she's been really cool and inviting me to do  
alot of stuff. She's really different. She's one of the few people  
that treats me like a friend now."

With a feeling of regret Ichigo looked sorta ashamed.

"Why? Do you need to talk to her? She should be here soon. Actually  
this is the latest she has ever been. She's usually here before me."

Just as he spoke her name she walked around the corner. Looking up she  
waved and trotted over to talk to her friends. Stiffening Ichigo and  
Rukia silently knew what mayhem this girl had caused and what kind of  
pain this could cause Keigo.

"Hey Miko we need to talk. NOW." Grabbing her by the arm they dragged  
her over to a secluded part of the yard.

"Ow ow owww! Shit! What are you guys doing?"

"Guys stop! What are you doing to Miko?" Keigo cried. He could see  
tears silently streaming done her face as her fingers started to turn  
blue and arm red from the force Ichigo was gripping her arm with. That  
was going to bruise. And that really pissed Keigo off.

Just as Ichigo shoved Miko into the nearby wall Keigo got up and  
punched Ichigo in the face. Ichigo was shocked. It didn't hurt as much  
as it surprised him that Keigo his friend had punched him in the face.

"Keigo! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Before Keigo could answer him Rukia knocked Keigo out with a quick  
chop to the base of the skull.

"Quickly! Interrogate her before someone comes around."

Turning to glare down at Miko he felt sort of bad. She was cowering  
against the fence tears still silently streaming down her face.  
But he couldn't give in to his feelings. She was a suspect and until  
they got to the bottom of this she was an enemy.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"I…I..." Stuttering she couldn't get an answer out.

"Answer me!" Ichigo was screaming now.

"Thats enough Ichigo." a calm voice said. Whirling around to see who  
was stopping from ripping this enemy apart to see his mentor and  
friend, Kisuke Urahara.

"Stay out of this Kisuke!" snarled Rukia, "This is Soul Society  
business."

"I think you will find eventually that this is not the person you are  
looking for." And with a quick flash he was standing next to the wall  
with Miko in his arms and another flash he was gone.

"Urahara! You bastard!"

-

"Where is he?" yelled Ichigo and Renji in union. After Urahara had  
disappeared with Miko, Ichi and Rukia had left to findthe rest if the  
gang and tell them the news. They came straight to Urahara's shop to  
hunt them down.

" is not here at the moment," growled Jinta, Urahara's  
little shop cleaner. For such a tiny person he had such a big attitude.

"Dont lie to me," Ichi snarled,"I can feel his spiritual energy."

"Yeah well that's the only thing that you can feel."

"Watch it kid!"

"Or what?" he teased.

"Or I will..."

"Thats enough. Master Urahara will see you now." Came Tessai.

"Bout time," Renji muttered.

Walking inside Ichi and the gang looked around suspiciously looking  
for either of the people that were causing trouble.

"He's in the basement."

Hurrying down stairs to the massive labyrinth Urahara had created for  
training Ichi and friends they found Urahara with Miko nowhere to be  
seen.

"Well it's nice to see that you finally made it," Urahara chimed in a  
singsong voice, hiding behind his paper fan.

"Where is Miko!" the group asked as a whole.

"I am afraid she is not here right now. But on to other matters I  
believe you all know that there have been some problems with the  
spiritual pressure here. Well the Soul Society is like wise being  
effected. The intruder is starting to appear there as well."

"The intruder wouldn't have gotten away if you hadn't taken her!"

"Just go to the Soul Society. Then things will be fully explained."

"We shouldn't have to. If you just hadn't..."

"Enough. You need to go to the Soul Society. The gate has been opened  
for you. This is hard for those that do not know the past but you need  
to trust me. The Captain General is waiting. "  
With this Rukia and the rest of the Shinigami stiffened. If the  
General was calling them then they needed to go. Now.

"Fine then let's go," Ichi said, "the General is waiting."

As they started walking towards the gate a voice called out from  
behind. Turning he found the familiar faces of his friends Chad,  
Orihime, and Uryu.

"So you were just going to leave without even telling us?" Chad  
questioned.

"Look I don't want to be rude but..." started Rukia.

"Then don't," interupted Uyru.

"Why don't you just let them come. Besides they could be a valueable  
asset as we don't know much about the intruder." stated Hitsuguya.

"he's right. Let's go before anything bad happens." said Ichigo.

And with that they walked through the gate and headed for the Soul  
Society.


	3. Oh wtf?

Chapter 3  
Ichigo and the gang emerged from the gate and as always the journey  
was adventurous. The walls had started closing in faster than usual so Uryu almost got sucked in and died. But fortunately everyone made  
it unharmed. On the other side they met the Shinigami as they had used  
their hell butterflies to get here safely.

"Took you long enough," sniffed Renji.

"Shut it Abarai,"

"Ohhoho getting feisty are we Quincy?"

"No just tired of your stupid pointless side remarks that aren't even  
relevant to the conversation."

"..."

"Exactly."

"Shut up four eyes. No one likes a freak anyways."

"No wonder you don't have any friends."

"Will you two just shut it already. We need to talk to the general.  
Now." and with that Hitsuguya took off with the other Soul Reapers  
with the humans following.

Once they made the speedy trek across the soul society they made it to  
the meeting room. Once there they were confronted by a guard.

"The General commands a conference with you immediately."

"We know why else would we be here," said Renji snidely.

"Shut up Abarai. We need to get moving."

"Yes Captain."

At this Ichigo and Uryu both smirked. Watching Renji get in trouble  
was one of the best things especially Since it couldn't happen to  
either of them unless it was the General. But even then they still  
weren't part of the Gotei 13 so if they wanted to they could do  
whatever they wanted.

As they walked into the meeting room they saw it was empty except for  
four people. The General, captain if the second division Soifon,  
captain of the sixth division Byakuya Kuchiki, and captain of the  
thirteenth division Jushiro Ukitake.

"Thank goodness you are ok. We heard you were attacked by the intruder."

"Yes. Ichigo was investigating a disturbance when he attacked."

"Did you see their face?" asked Soifon.

"Yeah. It was this new girl at school."

"Do you know her name?" questioned the General," If you knew her name  
perhaps we could more easily decide if this is a new enemy or old."

"What do you mean old?" said Orihime.

"Girl the Soul Society is a very old place. We have been around for  
many years eventually we were bound to have enemies."

"I know but the Soul Society is so strong I would have thought you  
would have eradicated the enemies."

"It is not important now we must find out who this person is. Their  
name Ichigo?"

"Oh yeah her name is Miko."

"Her full name is Michiko Hisakawa," corrected Chad.

Every single one of the captains stiffened. Obviously this girl was  
not who they all had thought she was.

"This isn't good." Ukitake said while he shook his head.

"Once a menace always a menace. The cat always come back just to  
torment the dog and then run away," spoke Byakuya.

"Damn. I really don't like her," said Soifon.

"The situation is worse then we thought. Ukitake tell the other  
captains and squads to be on the look out for this person. Have them  
capture her ans bring her here. She cannot be killed under any  
circumstances. Ichigo you and your friends need to do the same. If you  
find her bring her here or to one of the captains immediately."

"Why can't we kill her? It would be just as simple. She's a problem  
and is going to get many people killed unless something is done," said  
Ichigo.

"Don't be so hotheaded," said Ukitake," we need to catch her to solve  
the problem."

This is so stupid Ichigo thought. Why can't we just kill her? Oh well  
might as well just beat her up as much as I can without killing her.  
And with that they left to search the Soul Society.

-  
This is so boring Chad thought. He was walking down one of the  
numerous streets of the east Rukon district with Orihime.

Two hours ago Chad had learned that the new girl that he had become  
friends with had abandoned him for an evil side.

But she couldn't have. In the few days I knew her she had already been  
forming such a close friendship with me. She stopped to do almost  
anything with me. I remember when I met her when she was doing her  
weekly shopping. I was going to the music store and she went with me.  
She didn't even go get her groceries. Did she do that for other people?

"Chad are you ok?" asked Orihime.

"Oh what? Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking."

"... about Miko?"

"Yeah."

"I know me too. It just doesn't seem like she would do something like  
this."

"I know. We need to find her so we can get this story right."

"Yeah."

And with that their conversation was interrupted. There standing in  
front of them was Miko. Dressed in all black as Ichigo had said stood  
the person they had once called friend. They were so stunned that she  
would just appear.

"Miko..." Orihime's started.

"Hehehe," she cackled.

"Why are you doing this to people," questioned Chad.

"Why don't you get your facts straight before you start accusing  
people?" a cold snide voice came. Uh this can't be Miko.

"Is your name even Miko?" asked Chad," cause you can't be the one we  
call friend."

And with that she snarled and vanished. Suddenly she appeared behind  
both of them and went on the offense. Instinctively Orihime put up her  
shield but Chad ran around it and also went on the offense. Gathering  
the spiritual energy in his arm he lunged and punched at her chest.  
She threw up her arms and caught the full of the punch. It pushed her  
back about thirty feet and into a tree. Her head flew back with a  
painful crack. She slowly slumped down the trunk and was panting.  
Cautiously Chad and Orihime walked up. Leaning down to grab her Chad  
jumped back as she sprung forward with a kunai knife in her hand. She  
slashed and caught him across the cheek. She jumped back performed a  
hand sign and vanished.

"We need to get back to the General." panted Chad.

"Let me heal you first Chad."

"Ill be fine."

Orhime gave him a stern look.

"...fine. Just be quick we need to report this."

-

Chad and Orihime walked up to the meeting room and was surprised to  
find Ichigo and Renji there as well.

"hey Chad.! Are you ok? We felt your spiritual pressure rise foe a  
minute then nothing. What happened?" inquired Renji.

Of course Ichigo wouldnt ask. He had the sense capability of a sloth.

"We are fine," said Chad, though he didn't mention that he was  
slightly shaken by the whole thing. "We were walking down the street  
and we ran into Miko. We tried talking to her but she attacked us."

"Son of a bitch," came Ichigo, staring at the front of the room they  
found Ikkaku and Madarame holding not one but two Michiko Hisakawas.

"What the hell?" yelled Renji

-


	4. Oh My God No

Chapter 4

"What the hell?"

Of course Renji would be the one to yell his head off. He was quite  
possibly even louder than Ichigo. The tenth division was obviously  
annoyed that Renji couldn't contain himself like the fool he was.

"Shut up Abarai. No one wants to hear you speak let alone yell."

But still Abarai stood gaping much like the others from the human  
world. Yes he was surprised to find two people looking very similar  
standing there but je didn't go around screaming like a banshee.

A few days ago Ichigo Kurosaki had been attacked by a new school mate  
that was far from the normal standard. Michiko Hisakawa had managed to  
get herself in trouble with the Soul Society and make it so there were  
two of her.

"Hello children," spoke the General, "It has been quite a while since  
you have been to the Soul Society."

"Heh like anyone would want to come back. This place is such a dump,"  
sneered one of the two Mikos. The other said nothing.

"Im sorry you think of us that way. But that is not relevant at the  
moment. Now we must decide which of you is who."

Toshiro watched the whole thing unfold. So these two had been here  
before. And they were two different people.

"Tch how could you confuse me with an ugly tramp like that?"

"You may have forgotten but we are twins fool," spoke the other one  
finally.

Twins. So that was it. I thought they were family but you can never be  
too cautious thought the captain.

"Shut up. I'm still prettier then you."

"And still as foolish and cocky as ever."

"Gah!"

And with that she lunged out of Ikkaku's surprised arms and at the  
other twin. Madarame let go of the other just in time to miss being  
kicked in the face by the round house she had just thrown to defend  
herself. The attacker caught the foot and twisted it counter clock  
wise till a pop was heard. A cry came from the second as the first ran  
out the door and dissapeared into the Sereite.

"Are you alright?" asked Orihime. She really didn't care who it was as  
long as they were hurt she would heal them.

"Im fine. I think she just broke my ankle."

"Miko?"

"Yes...Chad?"

"ok just making sure"

"hehh...ouchers!"

"Miko you need to be taken to the infermry..." said Ichigo.

"How can we even be sure that this is the real Miko?"asked Ikkaku.

"Its easy," spoke Jushiro as he walked into the room,"Miko please  
show us your scar."

She gave a blank/oh my god I can't believe your making me show you  
thiswhile i habe a broken ankle look.

"I honestly don't know why you need to see it. It's quite obvious that  
I'm Miko. I don't have a reason to run away from you. I can't go  
anywhere or do anything with a broken ankle."

"Orihime? Would you?" asked the 13th captain.

Orihime rushed over and quickly mended the lower extremity making sure  
all of the bones were back in the right place.

"Thanks Orihime. Honestly I don't..."

"Humor us." spoke up the General.

Giving a somewhat dejected look she turned slowly lifting up her black  
tunic on her back. A gruesome scar stretched from her left hip to the  
area of her right kidney. The scar looked like it had just been healed  
yesterday. The red swollen stripe looked just as painful now as when  
she recieved it. The entire room except for two stood in shock.

"It looks many times better then it did the last time you were here."  
in walked Unohanna. The captain and her lieutenant had heard that the  
intruder had been caught and came straight away to help determine who  
was who.

"What the he'll is going on?" yelled Renji.

Ichigo just looked dumbfounded. Could his really be the person he had  
m own for just a short period of time? Could this really be Keigo's  
friend? He was just so confused.

"Umm could someone please explain what's going on?" asked Orihime  
tenativly.

Ukitake looked at her and then at Miko. Miko made the faintest shake  
of the head, almost unnoticed.

"That is not our information to give," said the general,"we can not  
give out secrets that are not ours."

"Well someone has to. Humans were attacked and the world of the living  
was disrupted. I think we deserve some sort of explaination."  
countered Ichigo. Sadly he had a point.

"There are some things we can not..."

"Then I will tell this tale. Or at least what thy need to know."

Everyone looked in surprise at the person that spoke. Miko had taken a  
step forward with a blank expression. The shy cautious girl they had k  
own had been replaced with a strong woman with wise words. The way she  
held herself caused her to appear to have more sharp angles and a very  
exotic demeanor. Almost a wild composure while still being tame. Her  
eyes told a story of a life of hurt and ferralness hidden behind a  
mind of wisdom.

"My life is one of strangeness. You don't need to know the entire  
story. Just certain points. My sister and I are as you have noticed  
identical twins. Everything about us is the same. Except for our  
minds. We have very different ideals and morals. When we were young a  
rebel soul reaper came and tried to persuade us to join him on a  
mission to "change the world". I managed to refuse but my sister was  
captivated. She quickly left me kn the street and left with the man.  
Soon after I was old enough to live on my own. I survived but just  
barely. Ever since that day we have been destined to kill each other  
by a proficey set long before our birth. Since I have been working  
with the Soul Society to track her through Hueco Muendo. Occasionally  
she shows up in the world of the living and here but not long enough  
to be tracked. I'm dot sure what she wants but if what I have heard is  
true then we are all in danger."

"Then let us help," said Ichigo," what can we do?"

Sorry for such a sucky chapter….. Just needed to develop my characters some more


	5. Oh the Colors That Pass By

Chap 5  
"What can we do to help?"

"Before we can even do anything are we even sure this is her?" asked  
Toshiro,"We can't let her in our defenses if we aren't sure she is the  
real thing."

"Then let me decide."

Yet another captain and leiutenant had joined the council. Mauyuri and  
his daughter walked in. She stopped by the door while her captain  
continued in. He motioned to Ukitake and Unohana to join him as they  
walked to the girl. Miko stood in silence and when she saw the twelfth  
captain the corners of her mouth slightly tugged downward. She finally  
started to show emotion and she must not like this guy. But who would?

What is she thought Ichigo. Is she like Chad and Orihime where they  
gained powers by being affected by spiritual particles? Or like Uryu  
who was born with his powers?

"This is the real Michiko," said Ukitake as he put his arm around her.  
At his touch she turned her face up to his as he looked down to her  
and she smiled a wide smile and a tear of joy ran down her face. She  
wiped her face and put on a more serious face to talk to the general.

"We need to talk."

"Yes. Gather the captains."

Miko turned to them," sorry guys but I can't let you hear this."

"Hey that's not fair! You have been causing trouble for my friends and  
family and you think that you can..."

"Enough!" everyone turned to the General who had interrupted Ichigo.  
"There are some things you must learn in time. Again, these are  
motnour secrets to tell and if Michiko says that you must not be  
present then that is how it must be."

"Dont worry," she said with a smile, "you guys will find out  
eventually. I'll make sure of it."

And with that the gang was sent out to mingle in the Sereitei.

"What the hell is taking so long?" exclaimed Ichigo.

They had been siting for almost two hours on a rooftop waiting for the  
meeting to be let out. The four of them had grown restless and Uryu  
was starting to develop a burn on the bridge of his nose. Chad sat  
there thinking as the ruthless sun beat down on his arms and neck. So  
much had happened to them but nothing like this. What the hell was  
going on?

Ten minutes later all of the captains and leiutenants filed jut of the  
hall. At the end came Ukitake, Miko, and Isa. As usual the captain of  
the eighth division was off somewhere more then likely so Nanoa had  
taken his place in the meeting. They exchanged a few quick words and  
with a sneaky wink from Miko, Isa left walking slowly to the eighth  
division barracks. The captain held his arm out and Miko lightly held  
the inside of his elbow as they walked slowly to them.

"Well? What did they say?" asked Ichigo.

"Come. We will talk at my house over some tea," responded Ukitake," we  
have a lot to discuss."

The group walked to Ukitake's house cheerfully chatting. Ichigo was  
still a little upset but had started to get over it. He knew he had to  
get over these grudges if they were to be successful for whatever  
problems lay ahead. Chad had stayed quiet at the back of the group so  
confused at what had transpired in the past few hours. He was confused  
in his feelings and torn on if he should trust her. One part of him  
said that he could for he had gotten to know her at school. But the  
fact that she had kept some secrets from them and still was was making  
him some what weary.

When they arrived some servants had already set out some tea. The all  
gathered around the table in a circle. After the tea was poured and  
some light chatter had passed they started gettin down to business.

"The battle ahead is going to be a hard one." said Miko finally.

"Its probably nothing we can't handle," replied Ichigo.

"You don't know what my sister has in store."

"it's one person. She has the entire Soul Society against her."

"Actually," stated Ukitake," that's not quite true. Since this hasn't  
been determined a complete threat not all of the lower Soul Reapers  
are aware of what's going on. Also there are many of our troops in the  
world of the living making sure Aizen and his troops do not attempt  
anything. So currently only about 40% of the Soul Society knows of  
what is going on."

"Ok but we still out number her."

"Well that's the other thing. It's not just her. She has some other  
people with her. The number hasn't been confirmed yet but at least  
fifteen others with powers have been spotted. And even a few with  
swordskills but no powers have been identified. We have estimated  
around thirty insurgents will invade the Soul Society."

"THIRTY? Thats ridiculous! How will thirty people invade the city?"

"They won't. Only the very powerful will. Which will be about five.  
The rest we think will stay outside causing enough problems and such  
to draw away the lower ranks to make sure the strongest are focused kn  
the city. Even then they will be spread out to keep us away from each  
other."

"Then why don't we just all stay focused in one area?" Everyone looked  
surprised at Chad who had finally spoken up from his silence.

Miko looked directly at him. "For two reasons. First that is the best  
way to get a lot of innocent people killed. Second you can't. The  
fight is between me and her. Long ago a prophecy was made that the  
twins of a family would meet kn mortal combat and that one must kill  
the other and one must survive. The date was set in a summer during a  
year of courage. Well that would be this year and this summer."

"Well then what do we need to do?" asked Ichigo.

"Well here's the plan..."

They had learned they're spots. Ichigo would be set up n the west  
side, Chad on the south, Orihime and Uryu in the north, a few other  
Shinigami including Rukia and Ikkaku. Miko said that this was the  
traditional way they would come based on the way her sister would do  
it. Miko would be waiting nearby for her sister. They were all  
provided housing at Ukitakes which they gratefully accepted. By the  
time they had finished it was almost dusk, the first part of the sky  
turning slightly pink. Miko bade them farewell and left jogging down  
the street. They stayed out to watch the sunset then went in to get an  
early rest.

"Bye everyone!" I said then turned to hug Ukitake. As I said my  
goodbyes I felt so safe in his warm arms. Home. I was here at last.

"It's been to long." I said to myself inside my mind.

"Yes it has."

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" I yelled at the intruding voice  
in my mind. For weeks this stupid voice has been pestering me but I  
can't figure out who it is.

I finally pulled away from Ukitake and looked into his eyes. I saw the  
happiness radiating from. Good I thought. He's just as happy I'm home  
as I am.

I gave one last final wave and turned. My breath picked up slightly as  
I jogged down the street then took a quick turn down a nearby alley. I  
turned on my autopilot to tune in to a certain house while I let my  
mind slip into a dark void.

Suddenly it felt as if my stomach was floating as if my feet had been  
tugged out from under me. As I twisted and turned in the darkness I  
finally managed to get turned. As soon as I oriented myself a light  
appeared and it came coming closer as if I was going through a tunnel.  
The light blinded me leaving with bright dancing dots behind my  
eyelids. I entered the bright disk and when I could finally see a  
darksurface rushed ever closer. I giggled when I remembered when I  
first tried to do this. I had been so scared I had jogged myself out  
of the trance. The ground came ever closer closing the gap between me  
and the air faster. I feel spread eagle not even feeling a drop of  
worry. I slowed the air buffeting my face as my body was righted and  
gently touched the ground. I sighed as the I looked around. Still the  
same boring place. Black ground and white sky. Same old same old.

Focusing my attention on the ground I began focusing the energy  
emanating from the pit of my stomach. Soon colored squares of every  
color appeared in the ground. Every shade of every color was shown. I  
was looking for a very particular shade of deep burgundy. It should be  
near I thought to myself. The closer the person to me the nearer the  
square. A few squares shifted so they were behind me. A few seconds  
later I saw a quite a few more go by.

"Hehehe," I chuckled to myself "must be that bar Ikkaku likes."

I continued my search looking intently for the square. I looked  
towards the north and spotted the very one I wanted, a deep magenta, and I rushed towards  
it and reached down and touched it. It pulled me out of my trance and  
I grinned slyly. This was going to be fun.


	6. Oh the Weight of the World

Chap 6  
Hey could you pretty please r+r pleeeze? And don't point out the typos  
and stuff. I write this on my iPod and some times I just don't catch  
my typos as much as try to refrain from doing so

The cool night air lightly swept over Shunsui as he drifted lightly in  
and out of sleep. The past few years his sleeping habits had become  
interrupted which caused him to nap more. He missed more meetings this  
way but he didn't care. As long as all was handled he had other things  
to think about. A meeting was called but since it was an emergency he  
sent Nanoa to go.

"I really ought to go to one soon so think don't think Isa has killed  
me or something." he thought to himself.

He started to drift back into sleep when he felt a small presence  
almost undetectable. He lay there pretending to be asleep as the  
presence came closer still. He frowned underneath his straw hat he  
used to cover his face. It felt strangely familiar yet alien like as  
well. Whoever this was he thought they are not that powerful or very  
skilled at hiding themselves. He listened carefully using a practiced  
ear to hear what quiet footsteps they had. He heard nothing till they  
were practically right on top of him. What gave them away was the tiny  
scuff barely audible as they stopped walking ten feet to his left.  
Seconds passed as he waited for them to make a move.

Suddenly he felt a light pressure on his stomach. From what he could  
tell there were two legs along his hips. The intruder was straddling  
him barely letting their weight sit on him.

They sat like this for a few minutes Shunsui not sure of how to act.  
Then his hat disappeared from his face and so did the weight as they  
jumped backwards, holding the hat in front of their face to hide from  
him.

"Well well well what do we have here." Shunsui said, still laying in  
the ground.

He observed the figure who had so strangely invaded his rest. She was  
thin but still muscular like a cat or wild dog. It wasn't that she was  
barely sitting on him she had been sitting on him she just didn't weigh  
that much. From what he could see she had pitch black midnight  
straight hair that hung to her waist. She wore all black. She had knee  
high straight unadorned leather boots like Indians from the Americas  
used to wear. Her skin tight black leggings were neatly tucked into  
her boots. Over top the tights she wore a pair of short shorts which  
were nearly covered by the black sleeveless tunic she wore. Under her  
tunic she wore a long sleeve shirt also skin tight. Obviously either  
this girl liked black or didn't have alot of money to spend in the  
color department. Or she was a secret assassin here to kill him. But  
that was severely unlikely as if she was she would have done it already.

"Well I all depends on what you want to be here." she said in a light  
voice with a slight tone of huskiness in it. It was a different sound  
yet completely inviting. He found himself strangely attracted to it  
and he stood up.

"All I want is my hat back young lady. Surely you can do that for an  
old man like me."

"Hmmmm well I don't think your as old as you claim to be. So no. How  
about you come and get it," she suggested playfully, still covering  
her face.

Her voice was completely inviting and suggestive, Shunsui's conscience  
told him to chase her. So he did. He took a step forward and she took  
a step back almost simultaneously.

"Heh heh heh if that's as fast as you are going to go then I'm going  
to win this very easily."

"Then why don't we turn things up a bit."

And with that he flashed himself behind her. The speed at which he  
moved was so fast he was gone and appeared in a flash of an eye, but  
she didn't even waiver. Still holding the hat against her face he  
gently grabbed her left arm at the elbow and her right hand which was  
holding the hat.

"Gotcha." he said. She smelled if crushed pine needles and fresh  
rainfall. Her hair smelled faintly of lavender. The closeness which  
originally seemed arousing was strangely awkward now and almost wrong.

"So you think," and before he could even think about what she had said  
she was put of his arms and behind. "Well if you won't try for the hat  
then we'll up the ante."

She flashed from behind him to ten feet in front of him holding the  
hair pin wheels he had always kept so precious to him. She took them  
and stuck them into her own hair, in the long half pony tail to keep  
the front parts of her hair out of her face.

With this he became very angry and rushed at her with all of the speed  
he could. Right before he had caught her she flashed. He was buffeted  
by a strong blast of air as if she had kicked it up with her feet.

"Well this is going to be very fun hahaha." she flashed off Shunsui  
hot on her tail. They ducked in and out of buildings with lightening  
fast speed her always a step ahead of him. Jumping over boards and  
jumping gaps between houses there speed left a trail of chaos and dust  
behind them. They vaulted over rails and through windows keeping up a  
steady chase her always two steps ahead. After twenty minutes they  
were both slowing down and panting. No one could keep up that kinda  
speed for that long.

"This is getting ridiculous," he thought, "I'm going to end this now."

He spoken a few cantations and blasted her from behind with a stronge  
gale of wind. This set her off balanced and caused her to trip over a  
cord on a rooftop. She didn't fall but quickly regained her balance  
flipped backwards and skidded to a stop so she was facing him. His hat  
was still in front of her face, hiding her identity. He unsheathed his  
swords pressed it to her neck.

"I would stop now unless you prefer death."

"You wouldn't kill me," she said. Even though he couldn't see her face  
he could here the smile in her voice.

He reached forward with his other hand and around the back of her head  
and snatched the hairpins out of her hair. He replaced them in his own  
before reaching forward again ripping the hat from her hand. He  
finally got to see the face of a person of such speed and was  
completely surprised to be greeted by such a familiar face. Her  
startling bright blue eyes twinkled as her pale white skin gleamed in  
the night. Her wide smile showed perfect white teeth as she beamed at  
him. He was completely shocked.

"Michiko..."

With that one word she jumped forward as his swords clattered to the  
ground. Miko gripped him in a fierce yet sincere hug. A tear streamed  
down Shunsui's face as his worries disappeared. His friend was home.

Shunsui beamed with happiness. He practically radiated with joy. He  
carried Michiko on his back as he walked back to his house. They  
chattered happily about what she had been missing while she was gone.  
She talked about the different things she saw while in the human world  
and when they finally reached his house Miko got down and walked into  
his house. He got them some tea and sake to drink as they talked some  
more about battle tactics, changes in the guard since she had been  
gone, and political issues.

"I've been worried about you," Shunsui accidently blurted out.

Miko looked up in surprise at the older man. She knew he cared about  
her but not that much. She had always looked up to him and Ukitake  
like fathers. Ever since her parents died she had never had anyone  
besides her sister and brother, both of which left her. She had always  
been disturbed by both but especially her brother's leaving scarred  
her the most. When both of her parents died he had gone mentally  
insane and left talking about getting mommy and daddy back. She always  
thought him to be dead. They had never heard back from him.

"I... I missed you too." this brought tears to her eyes and she  
started sobbing bringing her knees to her chest she cried and cried.  
No it was Shunsui's turn to be surprised. She never cried. Never. He  
had only seen her cry once and only once. He got up from his side of  
the table and walked over to her. He drew her into his lap and held  
her close. He stroked her hair and calmly talked to her.

"I don't know why you are crying. For so long I thought you were dead.  
And that I would never get to see you again."

She pulled her head back to look at him. Tears still silently streamed  
down her face.

"You know I always felt guilty. Like I had let someone down. In  
reality I let everyone down. People needed me and I just left for my  
own selfish wants."

"No. Don't ever think you did anything selfish. You searched and  
searched for her. You wanted to bring her back. You did what you  
thought you had to. Just why didn't you say anything. No one could  
find you. You just disappeared."

"I...I found out that's how she knew where I was. My constant  
contact with the Soul Society made me traceable. So I devised a plan  
that would make her think I died and that I just lost contact with you  
guys. You don't know how much it hurt..."

"I think I do..."

And with that she started crying again they both sat there for hours,  
him holding her and her crying into his chest. Finally she fell  
asleep. He picked her up and carried her bridal style into the room  
she had claimed as hers over the many years she had stayed at his house.  
He put her on the bed and covered her with a sheet the way she always  
slept. He leaned forward and gently kissed on the forehead careful not  
to wake her. He stared at her sleeping form for a short while before  
sighing contently and leaving. He went to his own bed and for the  
first time in many years he slept peacefully.

Yeah sorry this is such a short chapter. I've been in California for a  
while and decided to start writing again while I had nothing to do.

/EDIT I WAS in California…..but now I'm just a lazy and didn't post anything for almost a year *headdesk*

So I'm trying key word TRYING to be more active with my writing. :D so just ya know…..have funXD

And NO. NEVER EVER WILL I PAIR MY SACRED OC WITH AN OLD MAN. Unless  
you ask me to. You'll just have to wait and see who she gets paired  
with.

Take a guess in a comment below. One hint. It's not a soul reaper or  
substitute soul reaper.

Review? Por favor?

Also I will take requests for character pairings for different animes  
or stories. Just email me and I'll tell you if it's doable.

ceo_  
ceo_

PS My writing has gotten 10xs better in the past year


End file.
